


Only Fools

by kroos8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, Goreyer, Idiots in Love, Julshua/Wimmich, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Leon and Max, Steno, höwedes
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Todas as pessoas percebem que eles estão apaixonados menos eles próprios.ou Cinco vezes que alguém percebeu que estes idiotas estão apaixonados e a vez em que eles próprios o percebem.





	1. eins

A pausa das competições para servir nas seleções dos seus países é sempre algo que deixa os jogadores entusiasmados. Por um lado porque vão servir o seu país e por outro porque podem rever velhos amigos que jogam noutros clubes e com quem não se podem encontrar frequentemente.

Ao contrário de Leon e Max, Benedikt e Mats são um desses casos. Apesar de jogarem em clubes que se localizam bastante perto um do outro, não é possível que eles se encontrem tantas vezes como gostariam e é nesta pausa que eles aproveitam para estar na companhia um do outro.

Porém este ano é tudo diferente. À diferença de anos anteriores, Leon e Max foram finalmente convocados em conjunto para a seleção principal da Alemanha o que faz com que Benedikt se sinta um "pai" orgulhoso e consequentemente super protetor.

— Leon! — Benni chama o jovem jogador assim que o mesmo entra na receção do hotel.

Leon olha para Benedikt e sorri, aproximando-se do mesmo com um pouco de insegurança. O facto de estar no meio de tantos jogadores que ele admira deixa-o um pouco nervoso, algo que Benedikt percebe rapidamente e tenta resolver com um abraço bastante apertado.

— Benni... Estás... A... Esganar-me.... — o mais novo tenta falar, sentindo-se aliviado quando o seu capitão do Schalke finalmente o solta.

— Fico muito feliz por estares aqui. — Benedikt admite e sorri afavelmente, pousando uma das suas mãos no ombro de Leon. — Quero que saibas que estou ao teu dispor para o que precisares. 

— Obrigado. — Leon agradece um pouco envergonhado porque apesar de conhecer Benni tão bem, o facto de estar a ser tratado como uma criança deixa-o de facto com vergonha.

— Estás entre amigos de qualquer maneira. — Benni abre os braços, acertando em cheio com a sua mão no rosto de Mats que se encontrava a caminhar na sua direção. — Mats, eu... Desculpa, não te vi!

— Não faz mal. — Mats mostra um dos seus típicos sorrisos que são capazes de encantar qualquer pessoa. — Fora isso, olá Benni. E olá Leon!

— Olá.— Leon saúda, mantendo-se imóvel na sua posição.

— Já chegaram há muito tempo? — Mats questiona, erguendo uma sobrancelha.— Pensava que era para estar aqui às quatro da tarde.

— Cheguei há cerca de cinco minutos atrás e o Leon chegou mesmo antes de ti.— Benni explica e passa um dos seus braços à volta do tronco de Mats, encostando a sua cabeça no ombro do mesmo.— Sabes se o Max ainda demora muito a chegar, Leon?

— Não faço a mínima ideia.— o jogador mais jovem responde e encolhe os seus ombros, sendo surpreendido por um par de braços a rodearem o seu pescoço.

— Boa tarde!— a voz animada de Max fala e o depois de soltar Leon, o loiro cumprimenta Benni e Mats com um aperto de mãos.— Cheguei atrasado?

— Parece-te?— Leon pergunta, sentido-se de repente muito mais à vontade.

Poder ter Max consigo nesta nova aventura é sem dúvida algo que Leon valoriza imenso. Os dois são melhores amigos e estar na companhia um do outro faz com que se torne muito mais fácil a ambientação à equipa sénior da seleção alemã.

Benni olha enternecido para os dois jovens jogadores, sorrindo discretamente e quando Max olha para ele com confusão Benni apressa-se a desviar o olhar para Mats. O moreno pousa o queixo no topo da cabeça de Benni, beijando o cabelo dele.

— Não foi para isto que eu vim para a equipa sénior!— Max exclama, pondo a língua de fora.— As demonstrações de afeto fazem-se em privado e não à frente de toda a gente.

— Cala-te Meyer.— Benedikt resmunga com um sorriso e dá-lhe um pontapé fraco na perna.

— Só estou a dar-vos um conselho.— Max declara, sorrindo de lado e depois vira-se para Leon, segurando no braço dele.— Vamos embora, estamos a segurar a vela.

— Não precisam de ir embora.— Mats gargalha e passa uma mão no seu cabelo escuro.

— Precisamos sim, eu insisto.— Max garante e pega na pega da sua mala, encarando o seu melhor amigo de seguida.— Anda, vamos ver se encontramos o Bernd.

Quando os dois saem de perto de Benni e Mats, os jogadores mais velhos entreolham-se e o primeiro é a falar é Benni que ainda se encontrava com o braço à volta da cintura de Mats:

— Estás a pensar no mesmo que eu estou a pensar?

— Muito provavelmente.— Mats pronuncia com um sorriso brincalhão.— Mas é melhor dizeres-me o que estás a pensar.

— O Leon e o Max... — Benni começa por dizer e olha em volta, vendo os respetivos jogadores do outro lado da receção do hotel a falarem com Bernd e Julian Brandt.— Devíamos fazer qualquer coisa para os juntarmos.

— Só vejo um problema; eles podem não sentir nada um pelo outro e depois a amizade deles fica destruída.— Mats aponta e faz um ar pensativo.

— Tens razão.— Benni concorda, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo.— Podemos simplesmente esperar e ver como as coisas se desenrolam.

— Parece-me uma excelente ideia!— Mats exclama.— Acho que até podemos comprar uma pipocas.

— Isso não!— Benni gargalha e dá leves palmadas na barriga de Mats.— Por alguma coisa temos uma dieta especializada.

**.   .   .   .   .**

Grande parte da equipa está reunida na sala de convívio. Alguns dos jogadores estão a conversar uns com os outros enquanto alguns fazem um torneio de FIFA - que Julian Draxler está a dominar completamente.

Numa das mesas estão sentados Leon, Max, Benni, Mats e Thomas a jogar às cartas. Pelo estão a tentar jogar porque Thomas interrompe todas as jogadas para dizer que eles não estão a cumprir as regras do jogo.

— Esta carta aqui é o trunfo!— Müller levanta o quatro de ouros para o mostrar aos outros homens.— Vocês só podem jogar o trunfo em jogadas importante para poderem ganhar pontos. Perceberam?

— Já percebi há pelo menos vinte minutos atrás.— Mats bufa, espreguiçando-se na sua cadeira.

— Isto é um seis de espadas, certo?— Max pergunta a Leon, mostrando-lhe uma das suas cartas.

— Não Max, isso é um seis de paus.  — Leon ri levemente e tira da sua mão um carta de espadas, virando-a para o seu melhor amigo.— Isto é que são espadas.

— Max! Leon!— Thomas chama e os dois olham para o jogador do Bayern.— Não é suposto vocês mostrarem as vossas cartas aos adversários!

— Estava a explicar-lhe uma coisa.— Leon justifica e vê Benni abanar a cabeça.— E Thomas, eu sei jogar ao trunfo.

— Tu sabes, mas há aqui certas pessoas cujo nome não vou mencionar que não fazem a mínima ideia do que estão a fazer!— Thomas profere e olha pelo canto do olho para Benni e depois para Max.

— Não podemos simplesmente jogar ao peixinho?— Max pede com um olhar suplicante e deixa as suas cartas caírem sobre a mesa.

Leon encara Max e gargalha, pousando também as suas cartas na mesa e consegue ver Thomas soltar um longo suspiro, levantando-se depois da sua cadeira.

— Vou ver se apanha um bocado de ar.— Thomas declara antes de sair de perto da mesa.

— É isto que acontece quando alguém esgota a paciência do Thomas.— Mats diz, pousando os seus cotovelos sobre a mesa.— Querem jogar ao peixinho?

— Sim!— Max exclama entusiasmado, causando um sorriso no rosto de Leon.

Mats junta todas as cartas e baralha-as, distribuindo depois cinco cartas a cada um dos homens e por fim deixando o resto do baralho no centro da mesa. Enquanto Leon analisa as suas cartas Max aproveita para espreitar para elas.

— Isso não vale!— Leon empurra Max para longe si enquanto tenta esconder as suas cinco cartas contra  seu peito.

— Não vi nada!— Max assegura e sorri de forma suspeitosa.

— Benni, ele está a fazer batota!— Leon reclama e faz beicinho, recebendo como resposta um riso abafado dos outros três homens.

— Juro que não vi nada, Leon!— Max repete e abraça o seu melhor amigo de lado, aproveitando-se da situação para olhar novamente para as cartas dele.

— Batoteiro.— Leon resmunga mas acaba por ceder, deixando-se ser abraçado por Max.

— Vá, vamos lá jogar!— Mats intervém.— Quem perder vai ter que dar uma volta ao hotel com o vencedor às costas.

— Acho que devias ter pensado duas vezes antes de sugerir isso.— Benni murmura e olha para as suas cartas atentamente.— Porque como é óbvio, vais perder.

— Veremos.

**.   .   .   .   .**

Na realidade é Leon que cerca de meia hora depois está a carregar Max nas suas costas que levanta os braços com animação enquanto ouve o seu melhor amigo queixar-se do quão pesado Max é.

— Mas Leon, eu sou muito levezinho.— Max abraça o pescoço de Leon para que não caia.— O pesado aqui és tu.

— Não tens noção do que estás a dizer!— Leon bufa e finalmente para, praticamente atirando o loiro para o chão.— Doem-me as costas.

— É a paga por não saberes jogar ao peixinho.— Max goza e lança um beijo no ar, correndo para o interior do hotel.


	2. zwei

— Max!— Bernd chama o jovem jogador de Schalke que se vira para trás para poder olhar para ele.— Eu e o Marc estávamos a pensar em ir jogar badminton, queres vir?

— Por mim tudo bem.— Max sorri abertamente.— O Leon também pode jogar?

— Claro.— Bernd assente, dando uma leve palmada no ombro de Max.— Às cinco e meia no campo, pode ser?

— Lá estarei.— Max garante, voltando de novo a sua atenção para a televisão que estava ligada a dar um filme.

A ideia de ver um filme foi de Jonas que insistiu que instalem-se uma televisão no seu quarto para que a equipa pudesse ficar num sítio mais confortável. Por isso é que agora estão quase quinze homens num quarto considerado pequeno para tanta gente.

Em cima da cama está Jonas, deixando apenas um pouco de espaço para Toni se sentar junto aos seus pés e os restantes jogadores estão espalhados pelo chão em cima de almofadas que trouxeram dos seus respetivos quartos.

— Max...— Leon chama perto do ouvido do loiro, causando-lhe uma série de arrepios.— Olha para o Joshua.

— O que tem?— Max murmura e procura Joshua com o olhar, finalmente detetando-o junto à porta a dormir.— Espera, aquilo é baba?

— Parece.— Leon profere e gargalha levemente, afundando o rosto no ombro de Max para que ninguém o oiça a rir.

— Vou avisar o Julian, espera um pouco. — Max diz e para que não tape a visão da televisão aos seus colegas, ele gatinha até ao local onde Julian Weigl está sentado.

— O que estás aqui a fazer?— Julian pergunta ao jogador do Schalke, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Achei que devia avisar-te que o Joshua está a babar-se.— Max informa e logo de seguida vê Julian olhar para Joshua. — Limpa-o.

— Que nojo, achas mesmo?— Julian torce o nariz enquanto observa o rosto de Joshua.

— Até parece que vocês não fazem pior!— Max brinca e vê as bochechas de Julian ficarem coradas.— Vá lá, limpa-o antes que alguém veja.

— Estou a tentar ver o filme, silêncio!— Thomas fala de repente, assustando os dois jovens jogadores.

Max levanta o polegar a Julian, voltando de seguida para o seu lugar ao lado do Leon que mantém toda a sua atenção focada no filme. Pelo canto do olho Max consegue ver Julian usar a manga do seu casaco para limpar o canto da boca de Joshua.

— Leon, este filme é uma seca.— Max resmunga e encosta a têmpora da sua cabeça ao ombro do seu melhor amigo.— Tu gostas?

— Gosto.— Leon  afirma e olha para o loiro.— Tu só dizes que é uma seca porque não estás a prestar atenção.

— Tens razão, mas não deixa de ser uma seca.— Max bufa.— Acho que vou voltar para o quarto.

— Ok.— é a única coisa que Leon diz.

Antes de se levantar para sair do quarto de Jonas, Max ainda espera que Leon diga alguma coisa ou se ofereça para o acompanhar até ao quarto, mas nada aconteça e o loiro sai do seu lugar, indo em direção à porta.

Já no seu quarto, Max deita-se na cama com aborrecimento e pega no seu telemóvel onde se tenta entreter um pouco, acabando por ficar com sono. Por isso ele deita-se debaixo dos lençóis e tira uma sesta.

**.   .   .   .   .**

— O que estás a fazer a dormir?!— Marc entra no quarto de Max, seguido por Bernd e Leon que observam todos os movimentos dele.

Max acorda sobressaltado, olhando em volta e encontrando os seus três colegas da seleção a olharem para ele. A primeira coisa que Max se lembra de fazer é pegar no seu telemóvel e espanta-se ao ver que o relógio já marca as cinco e cinquenta da tarde.

— O jogo!— Max exclama e Bernd assente, contendo um sorriso.— Eu nem sequer falei com o Leon, esqueci-me completamente!

— Eles já me informaram de tudo.— Leon pronuncia e aproxima-se da cama onde Max está deitado, segura nos lençóis e puxa-os para trás.— Anda lá, se é que ainda estás disposto a jogar.

— Sim, claro...— Max coça a sua nuca, saindo da cama sem pressa.— Só tenho de mudar de roupa, podem ir andando.

— Esperamos por ti no campo então.— Marc declara e segura na mão de Bernd, algo que não passa em branco a Max.— E vê se te despachas. 

Os dois guarda redes saem do quarto, deixando apenas Leon na habitação que sorri docemente para Max o que faz com que o jogador mais baixo sinta algo estranho dentro de si, algo que ele não sabe explicar.

— Vá, eu espero no corredor. — Leon profere e sem dar tempo a Max para falar, ele sai do quarto e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Max senta-se na ponta da cama, apoiando no seus os joelhos os seus cotovelos e enterra o rosto nas suas mãos para no fim soltar um longo suspiro. 

Ele sabe que há alguma que não está conforme o normal na sua vida, o problema é que ele não sabe dizer o que isso é. Talvez não passe tudo de um mau presságio que passará em breve. Pelo menos Max espera que assim seja.

Depois de vestido, Max sai do seu quarto e encontra Leon encostado contra a parede com o seu telemóvel nas mãos. Quando levanta o olhar por cima do telemóvel, Leo sorri e guarda o aparelho eletrónico no bolso de seu casaco.

— Nunca pensei que demorasses tanto tempo para te vestir. — Leon brinca e rodeia os ombros do mais baixo com um dos seus braços. — Estiveste a maquilhar-te, ou quê?

— Cala-te. — Max gargalha e deixa um leve murro  no peito de Leon. — Podemos fazer uma corrida até ao campo?

— Eu vou ganhar, não sei porque é que te dás ao trabalho de sugerir isto. — Leon mostra um sorriso brilhante. — Mas sim, podemos fazer uma corrida.

— Vais engolir as tuas palavras, Leon. — Max tenta ameaçar mas acaba por se rir.

O jogador moreno começa a correr sem aviso prévio, fazendo com que Max grunha em frustração e comece a correr atrás dele. Leon é o primeiro a chegar ao elevador e antes de que Max possa entrar, as portas metálicas fecham-se.

— Vemos-nos lá em baixo. — Leon ainda consegue dizer.

Max bufa e começa a descer as escadas que servem como alternativa ao elevador, parando a meio para conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Por esta altura Leon já está na receção do hotel à espera do seu melhor amigo que nunca mais chega.

— Max, estás aí? — Leon pergunta ao aproximar-se do primeiro lance de escadas.

A respiração ofegante de Max faz-se ouvir e Leon vê o seu companheiro de equipa finalmente terminar de descer as escadas. O rosto de Max está corado como consequência da enorme quantidade de degraus que teve de descer.

— Tu... Fizeste... — Max começa a falar mas para para conseguir respirar e apoia as mãos nos seus joelhos.

— Estás bem? — Leon curva-se ligeiramente para poder encarar o seu melhor amigo. — Precisas de água?

— Por favor. — Max murmura, sentindo o braço de Leon rodear o seu tronco para o ajudar a sair do hotel.

— Aguenta só mais um bocado, estamos quase lá. — Leon comenta, empurrando Max atrás de si até uma pequena fonte de água potável que lhes tivera sido apresentada pelo guia do hotel.

— Vou matar-te, espero que saibas. — Max proclama e coloca as suas mãos em forma se concha debaixo da água, bebendo a mesma de seguida. — Estou a suar por todos os lados e ainda nem começámos a jogar.

— Desculpa. — Leon sorri de lado e despenteia o cabelo loiro de Max.

Após Max beber toda a água que quis, os dois jovens jogadores do Schalke vão até ao campo onde finalmente se encontram com Bernd e Marc que estão já a jogar badminton um contra  outro. O primeiro a dar pela presença dos dois é Marc que acena alegremente, acabando por se distrair do jogo e sofrendo um ponto.

— Já não era sem tempo! — Bernd exclama assim que Leon e Max se aproximam dele. — O que se passou contigo, Max? Parece que acabaste de correr uma maratona!

— Passa-se que tive de descer as escadas todas do hotel por causa do Leon. — Max revira os olhos, ouvindo Marc gargalhar.

— Queres descansar um bocado? — Marc pergunta-lhe.

— Não, eu quero jogar. — Max garante e vê duas raquetes pousadas no chão, indo até lá buscar uma. — Que equipas fazemos?

— Eu fico com o Leon, tu ficas com o Marc. — Bernd apressa-se a falar e Marc olha para ele com um ar questionador. — Tu não sabes jogar lá muito bem  _liebe_ , desculpa.

— Ok, ok. — Marc levanta a sua mão, levando-a depois até ao peito como se estivesse com dores no coração. — Se é assim que queres, é assim que vai ser.

— Que birrento. — Bernd brinca e deixa um beijo uma bochecha do outro guarda redes. — Prometo-te que depois te compenso.

— Menos detalhes por favor! — Leon grita do outro lado do campo já com a sua raquete na mão e recebe um olhar consentidor de Max que põe a língua de fora.

— Não tens moral nenhum para falar, Leon. — Marc aponta e pisca o olho. — Estás sempre a fazer olhinhos a uma certa pessoa que eu cá sei.

— Vamos mas é jogar. — Leon pede após revirar os olhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> garanto-vos, steno é um dos ships de que eu mais gosto, já para não comentar o quão adoráveis eles os dois são!   
> espero que estejam a gostar e não se esqueçam de deixar feedback! :)


	3. drei

Quando Leon finalmente se deita na sua cama no quarto de hotel, ele solta um suspiro de alívio, enterrando o rosto na almofada e fechando os seus olhos, já pronto para cair no sono. Mas aparentemente dormir não é algo que Leon vai poder fazer tão cedo porque a porta do quarto do mesmo se abre e um Julian alarmado entra na divisão.

— Julian, por amor de deus.— Leon grunhe enquanto se senta sobre o colchão e encara o outro homem.— Eu estou cansado.

— O Joshua desapareceu!— Julian praticamente grita e segura no braço de Leon, abanando-o um pouco.

— Como assim desapareceu?— Leon ergue uma sobrancelha e fica de repente alerta.

— Desapareceu!— Julian está com uma expressão realmente assustada, o que deixa Leon igualmente preocupado com o jovem Joshua.— Eu fui ao quarta dele e ele não estava lá! Depois fui ao do Thomas e ao do Manuel e nada!

— Queres que eu vá contigo procurá-lo? 

Leon sabe que esta era a pergunta que Julian estava à espera de ouvir, porque assim que ele termina de falar, Julian mostra um sorriso tímida e balança a cabeça. Assim, Leon sai da cama e tira de dentro da sua mala um casaco com o emblema da seleção alemã.

— Obrigado, a sério.— Julian murmura, abrindo a porta do quarto.— Espero que o consigamos encontrar.

— Não te preocupes, ele vai aparecer.— Leon pousa uma mão no ombro de Julian, apertado-o ligeiramente.— Onde vamos primeiro?

— Podemos ir ao quarto do Max.— Julian sugere, começando a caminhar pelo corredor do hotel e sendo seguido por Leon.— Ele pode ter ido lá por alguma razão.

— Talvez.— Leon diz.

Os dois finalmente param em frente ao quarto de Max e é Leon que bate à porta, não ouvindo nenhuma resposta e por isso entra sem pedir permissão. No interior do quarto, Max encontra-se sentado em cima da sua cama com fones nos ouvidos e com o seu computador portátil à sua frente.

— _Oh_ , olá.— o loiro fala assim que se apercebe da presença de Leon e Julian, tirando os fones dos ouvidos e deixando-os pendurados no seu pescoço.— Já é um bocado tarde, não deviam estar nos vossos quartos?

— Nós estamos à procura do Joshua que aparentemente desapareceu.— é Leon que se pronuncia ao invés de Julian.— E viemos ver se ele estava aqui.

— Como podem ver, eu estou sozinho.— Max abre os seus braços e olha em volta.— Mas agora estou preocupado com ele... Há quanto tempo é que vocês não estão com ele?

— Antes de ir para o meu quarto estive com ele. — Julian aponta e solta um suspiro. — Depois voltei ao quarto dele mais tarde e ele já não estava lá.

Max sorri de lado, apoiando nos seus joelhos ambos os seus cotovelos e recebe um olhar confuso por parte de Julian.

— E o que é que tu foste fazer ao quarto a estas horas da noite? — Max pergunta em tom brincalhão.

— Isso agora não importa. — Julian apressa-se a falar com o rosto corado. — Eu só sei que preciso de o encontrar.

— Sendo assim eu quero ajudar-vos. — o loiro sai da sua cama num salto e tira da cadeira do canto do quarto um casaco, vestindo-o por cima do seu pijama.

— Devias dormir, Max. — Leon profere calmamente enquanto o seu melhor amigo caminha junto a ele e Julian pelo corredor.

O braço de Max rodeia o tronco de Leon e o jogador mais baixo aproveita para sorrir para a girafa que Leon é. Ao lado deles, Julian observa a cena divertido com as mãos enfiados nos bolsos do seu casaco.

— Leon, posso fazer-te uma pergunta? — Max atreve-se a dizer num tom de voz baixo.

— Claro que podes. — Leon prontamente responde.

— Tu sabes que és o meu melhor amigo, não é? — Max questiona e consegue ver o mais alto assentir em silêncio. — Então eu gostava que tu falasses comigo sobre outras coisas para além do futebol, entendes?

— Mas nós falamos sobre outras coisas para além de futebol. — Leon diz um pouco indignado, ainda que conseguindo camuflar isso facilmente.

— Lembras-te de hoje à tarde quando o Marc te disse aquilo de fazer olhinhos a uma certa pessoa? — Max de repente fica realmente desconfortável e Leon parece aperceber-se disso já que olha para ele sério. — Eu sou o teu melhor amigo, podes contar-me.

A boca de Leon abre-se, provavelmente para esclarecer Max quando os dois vêm Julian correr pelo corredor na direção de uma outra pessoa que vinha do outro lado. Joshua.

Não é como se Leon e Max não soubessem da relação de Joshua e Julian - na realidade todos os jogadores da equipa sénior devem saber -, mas para eles será sempre fora do normal verem os dois juntos como um casal. Ou pelo menos assim era até agora.

— Leon, Max, olá! — Joshua fala alegremente e mostra um sorriso. — O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

— Viemos procurar-te juntamente com o Julian. — Leon explica, vendo confusão espelhar-se no rosto dele. — Ele estava preocupado porque tu desapareceste a meio da noite.

— A sério? — Joshua levanta o olhar de modo a conseguir encarar o seu namorado. — Eu só fui até ao jardim apanhar um pouco de ar.

— Mas achas que são horas para ires apanhar ao para o jardim? — Julian parece estar a repreende-lo e é nesse momento que Leon e Max se apercebem que devem ir embora.

— Julian, desculpa... — Joshua profere depois de os dois jogadores do Schalke já se terem ido embora. — Eu não queria que ficasses tão preocupado comigo.

— Não voltes a assustar-me desta maneira. — é a única coisa que Julian diz antes de tomar o rosto de Joshua nas suas mãos para depois o beijar carinhosamente.

— Desculpa. — Joshua encosta a sua cabeça ao peito de Julian, sentindo os braços do mesmo abraçarem-no.

— Tudo bem, já está tudo bem. — o moreno murmura contra o cabelo de Joshua. — E para que saibas foram o Leon e o Max que insistiram em acompanhar-me! Eu não os obriguei a nada!

— Quando é que esses idiotas vão perceber que estão totalmente apaixonados um pelo outro? É tão óbvio que chega a dar pena. — Joshua gargalha com o seu comentário.

— Se calhar eles já perceberam só que não querem aceitar. — Julian diz e coloca a mão no fundo das costas de Joshua, de modo a encaminhá-lo pelo corredor.

Quando eles para em frente à porta do quarto de Joshua, é o jogador do Bayern que abre a porta, cedendo passagem ao seu companheiro de seguida. Julian atira-se para a cama do quarto, recebendo como resposta um resmungo qualquer de Joshua.

— Nós devíamos fazer qualquer coisa em relação aos nossos amigos do Schalke. — Joshua diz assim que se deita ao lado de Julian, começando a acarinhar o cabelo do mesmo. — Ou eles nunca vão tomar  a iniciativa.

— Mais tarde pensamos nisso. — Julian garante e abraça de lado o corpo de Joshua. — Mas agora vamos aproveitar a companhia um do outro, pode ser?

— Claro que pode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peço desculpa no atraso da publicação do capítulo e pelo tamanho diminuto do mesmo... ainda por cima agora começou oficialmente a época de testes.


	4. vier

No dia seguinte o treino tornar-se particularmente mais cansativo para Max, Leon, Joshua e Julian que são inclusive chamados por Löw para ouvirem uma repreensão. O olhar que Julian lança aos seus três companheiros, faz com que eles fiquem sem vontade nenhuma de responderem às perguntar do treinador.

— O vosso rendimento está muito baixo, rapazes.— Jogi aponta e olha para cada um dos quatro jogadores.— Posso saber o porquê?

— Passei um bocado mal a noite, estava com dores de barriga.— Julian explica, passando uma mão pela sua barriga.— Ainda me dói um pouco, mas muito menos que ontem à noite.

— E qual é a desculpa dos outros três?— o treinador fica à espera de uma respostas, mas ninguém se atreve a falar. — Comeram a mesma comida que o Julian para também ficarem com dores de barriga?

Julian, que se encontra ligeiramente atrás de Jogi, levanta os seus dois polegares das mãos aos seus amigos e os três percebem exatamente o que ele está a querer dizer.

— Na realidade sim.— Max é o primeiro a falar, algo que não surpreende Leon ou Joshua.

A personalidade de Max é realmente forte. Ele é espontâneo e é sempre o primeiro a falar quando alguém coloca uma questão. Muito ao contrário de Leon e Joshua que são muito mais reservados e prefere manter-se na sua própria "bolha".

— Agora estou curioso.— Jogi coloca uma mão debaixo no queixo que lhe dá um ar pensativo.— Que comida foi essa que vocês comeram?

— Ananás.— Julian solta de repente e o treinador da seleção alemã encara-o.— Foi ananás.

— É preciso que eu vos dispense para irem à enfermaria?— Jogi pergunta e ergue uma sobrancelha.

Os quatro jovem jogadores percebem que Jogi não está totalmente convencido com a história do ananás, mas também sabem que ele prefere fingir que não viu nada a ter que se chatear com os seus jogadores.

— Não, nós já estamos bem!— Max garante e passa um dos seus braços sobre os ombros de Joshua.— Não é Joshua?

— Sim.— o jovem jogador do Bayern assente e sorri timidamente.

— Está bem.— Jogi balança a cabeça, olhando depois para os jogadores que ainda corriam voltas no campo de treinos.— Voltem a correr, eu vou ficar de olho em vocês.

 Mal Jogi Löw vira costas, Leon salta para cima das costas de Julian, dando-lhe leves estaladas consecutivas na nuca, o que faz com que ele receba alguns grunhidos como protesto.

— A culpa é tua, Julian.— Leon diz após sair das costas do seu amigo.— Fizeste-me sair da cama para ir procurar o Joshua quando ele na realidade só fui dar um pequeno passeio até à rua.

— Leon, não há necessidade de nos exaltarmos.— Joshua levanta as suas mãos.— É melhor voltarmos a correr ou ainda recebemos alguma punição.

Como é óbvio os quatro amigos dividem-se em duplas em que uma delas é a dupla _Julshua_ \- como eles se intitulam - e a outra é  a dupla aborrecida de Leon e Max - isto porque os dois jogadores não querem criar um nome para a dupla deles, recebendo assim este título por parte de Joshua e Julian

— Juro-te Leon, estou a morrer de sono.— Max boceja depois de falar, dando ainda mais valor ao seu comentário.— Quando me deitar na cama nunca mais saio de lá.

— Não te podes queixar, foste tu que insiste para vermos quase seis episódios de _Game of Thrones_.— Leon lembra.

Na noite anterior, depois de deixarem Joshua e Julian no corredor, Max "sugeriu" a Leon que os dois vissem alguns episódios da sua séries favorita. O problema é que as horas passaram e os dois não conseguiram dormir durante o resto da noite.

— Max, Leon!— uma voz que os dois conhecem bastante bem chama.

Na direção deles vem Julian - desta vez Draxler - com o seu típico sorriso adorável e charmoso. O moreno finalmente para em frente aos seus dois antigos companheiros do Schalke e pousa uma mão no ombro de cada um deles.

— Às três e um quarto na sala de convívio, vamos fazer um torneio de FIFA.— Julian fala rapidamente.— Quero-vos lá para fazerem parte da minha equipa. Por favor.

— Julian...— Max divaga mas assim que vê o olhar implorante de Julian, ele repensa no que ia dizer.— Está bem.

— E tu Leon?— desta vez Julian encara o homem mais alto.— O Max vem, não vais ser desmancha prazeres e recusar, pois não?

— Tenho alguma outra opção?— Leon pergunta retoricamente e recebe como resposta um sorriso de orelha a orelha de Julian.— Conta comigo sendo assim.

— Obrigado, vemos-nos mais logo!— Julian dá um pequeno salto e acena antes de voltar para a sua corrida.

Max fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, esfregando-os com as suas mãos na tentativa de despertar e quando os abre encontra Leon a olhar para ele com um ar divertido e um sorriso no rosto. 

— Parece que a tua relação com a tua cama vai ter que ser adiada.— Leon comenta, gargalhando levemente.

— Infelizmente.

**.   .   .   .   .**

Às três e um quarto, tal como prometido, Leon e Max encontram-se na sala de convívio à espera de Julian. Já havia chegado Leroy, Marc-André e Bernd  que supostamente também jogariam no torneio que Julian organizou.

— O Julian disse para estarmos aqui às três e um quarto da tarde e entretanto já passaram dez minutos.— Bernd comenta e liga a _playstation_ , iniciando o videojogo.— Eu não vou esperar. Querem começar a jogar?

— Devíamos esperar por ele.— Leroy pronuncia e olha para a porta.

— Vocês já deviam conhecer o Julian. — Max profere. — Ele combina as coisas e depois é sempre o último a chegar. Já não me surpreende.

É nesse momento que um Julian Draxler entra à pressa na divisão com o seu cabelo ligeiramente fora do lugar. Ao contrário dos outros que usam todos roupa da seleção alemã, Julian encontra-se vestido com um par de calções e uma t-shirt.

— Onde estiveste? — Leon pergunta e senta-se no chão em frente ao sofá, já que os restantes homens já haviam ocupado todos os lugares.

— No meu quarto a tomar banho. — Julian explica e pega num comando da _playstation_ para depois se sentar num braço do sofá. — Peço desculpa pela demora.

Max, que ainda está de pé, acaba por sentar-se ao lado de Leon no chão e segura num comando. 

— Vocês os três ficam juntos e eu fico com o Max e o Leon. — Julian proclama antes de que alguém possa dizer alguma coisa. 

— Nós ficamos com o Schalke! — Max exclama e apressa-se a escolher a sua equipa através do comando. — Vamos esmagar-vos completamente.

— Duvido. — Marc-André sorri de lado.

No final, era Marc-André que tinha razão já que a sua equipa ganha por dois golos a um à equipa de Julian, Leon e Max. Entretanto, os únicos dois jogadores que decidiram continuar foram Marc-André e Julian que estão neste momento a jogar um contra o outro.

— Leon, tenho sono. — Max murmura e boceja.

— Vai para o teu quarto. — Leon diz-lhe, mas o loiro parece não ficar convencido.

— Tenho preguiça. — Max fala baixo, mas Leon ainda o consegue ouvir.

— Queres ajuda para ir até lá? — Leon pergunta, vendo o seu melhor amigo observá-lo com os olhos quase fechados.

— Sim. — Max assente, estendendo os seus braços para Leon à espera de que ele o leve ao colo.

Leon levanta-se do chão, ajudando Max a levantar-se igualmente e finalmente pegando nele ao colo como se fosse um bebé. Max fecha os olhos, caindo completamente no sono e aconchega-se contra o peito do homem moreno.

— Aposto contigo vinte euros em como eles admitem o que sentem um pelo outro ainda esta semana. — Julian pausa o jogo para dizer, isto depois de Leon e Max já terem saído da sala de convívio.

— Esta semana? — Marc-André parece ficar pensativo. — Não sei, Julian. Temos de esperar para ver.

Quando Leon finalmente deita Max na sua cama, o moreno não consegue evitar ficar durante alguns segundos a observar o ar sereno do seu melhor amigo enquanto dorme. E impulsivamente, Leon curva-se de modo a poder deixar um beijo na testa de Max.

— Dorme bem. — Leon diz, aconchegando-o debaixo da roupa da cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> admito, estou muito cansada e talvez tenha deixado passar o meu estado de espírito para o pobre max!   
> espero que tenha gostado e não se esqueçam de deixar kudos e comentários :D


	5. fünf

Christoph já havia ouvido o que os seus colegas comentavam sobre Leon e Max e não planeava de maneira alguma ficar sentado à espera que algo acontecesse. Claro que ele também não quer forçar as coisas, mas neste ponto já toda a gente percebeu que os dois jovens jogadores estão totalmente apaixonados um pelo outro, tirando é claro eles próprios.

— Vamos lá pessoal, foquemos-nos na razão pela qual estamos aqui.— Chris repreende, olhando para os seus colegas.

Ele havia convocado uma espécie de reunião com alguns dos jogadores da seleção com quem ele sabe que pode contar para fazer o seu plano de ajuda a Goreyer andar para a frente. No quarto de hotel de Chris estão por isso oito homens; Mats, Benni, Joshua, Julian Weigl, Marc-André, Bernd, Julian Draxler e claro, ele mesmo.

— O que estás a pensar fazer?— é Benni que pergunta, fazendo com que todos olhem para ele.

— Por isso é que vos chamei.— Christoph diz com um sorriso no rosto.— Oito cérebros pensam melhor que um só. 

— Portanto, no que é suposto pensarmos?— Bernd que está sentado sobre uma almofada ao lado de Marc-André, pergunta.

— Numa maneira de ajudarmos o Leon e o Max.— Chris profere e pega no seu telemóvel que estava sob a mesinha de cabeceira.— Mãos ao trabalho!

— E se eles se chatearem connosco?— Joshua era a única pessoa que realmente se lembraria desta pergunta.

— A sério, Joshua?— Chris levanta o olhar do telemóvel para poder encarar o outro jogador.— A única coisa que pode acontecer é eles agradecerem-nos por estarmos a fazer isto por eles.

Após Chris dizer isto, todos ficam em silêncio a pensar numa maneira de fazerem os dois jogadores do Schalke finalmente se declararem um ao outro. Benni estava no entanto um pouco receoso já que via no Leon e no Max dois aprendizes seus e não queria de maneira alguma prejudicá-los ou mudar a maneira como eles agem.

— O que se passa, Benni?— Mats pergunta, segurando na mãos de Benni e acaricia os dedos do mesmo.— Estás com um ar pensativo.

— Tu sabes que eu me preocupo muito com eles, não sabes?— Benni questiona, vendo o seu companheiro assentir em silêncio.— Tenho medo que no fim de tudo eles passem a evitar-se um ao outro ou que comecem a agir de maneira diferente comigo.

— Podes sempre ficar fora disto.— Mats aponta.— Não tens de participar nisto se não quiseres.

— Eu não sei Mats...— Benni murmura e morde o seu lábio inferior.

— Acho que é melhor não estares nisto, a sério.— Mats aproxima-se de Benni e beija a testa dele.— Eu estou contigo, não tens de te preocupar.

— Obrigado.— o loiro agradece com um pequeno sorriso e vê Mats levantar-se para ir falar com Chris que está sentado sobre a cama a consultar algo no seu telemóvel.

Quando volta para perto de Benni, Mats estende a sua mão para ajudar o homem loiro a levantar-se e assim que o mesmo se encontra à sua frente, Mats mostra um sorriso reconfortante. De cima da cama, Christoph lança-lhes um olhar compreensivo e os dois saem do quarto de mãos dadas.

— Será que posso perguntar o que é que acabou de acontecer?— Julian Draxler pronuncia-se assim que se ouve a porta a ser fechada.— Porque é que eles estavam com uma cara que parece que acabaram de ver um fantasma?

— O Benedikt quer ficar de fora.— Chris informa.— Ele tem medo que o Leon e o Max possam tratá-lo de maneira diferente depois disto.

— É compreensível.— Bernd assente.

De novo, o silêncio instala-se no quarto de Christoph e se isto fosse uma cena dos desenhos animados, Bernd quase poderia jurar que se iam ouvir as engrenagens dos cérebros dos jogadores a movimentarem-se.

Marc-André levanta o seus olhar e observa o seu namorado que está com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Com isto, o guarda redes do Barcelona levanta a mão para tocar a bochecha de Bernd que parece despertar do seu transe.

— O que é que é assim tão divertido?— Marc-André pergunta e não consegue evitar sorrir também.

— Nada, estava só a pensar numa coisa.— Bernd tenta ser breve mas repara que o seu namorado continua a encará-lo com curiosidade.— O que foi?

—  Que coisa?— Marc-André insiste e Bernd solta um suspiro, ainda que continue com um leve sorriso no rosto.— Era uma ideia para o Leon e o Max?

— Não.— Bernd nega mas de repente parece fazer-se luz na sua cabeça.— Malta, tive uma ideia.

Todos os jogadores presentes no quarto voltam a sua atenção para Bernd, à espera de que ele exponha a sua suposta ideia.

— Conta-nos.— Julian Weigl pede.

**.   .   .   .   .**

Christoph conseguiu convencer Leon e Max a irem ter ao seu quarto quinze minutos depois da hora estipulada por Jogi Löw para que todos se deitassem. O relógio de pulso de Leon marcava as onze e dezassete e até agora ele e Max ainda estão à espera que Chris abra a porta.

— Se nos apanharem estamos metidos em sarilhos.— Max comenta enquanto olha para os dois lados do corredor com medo de que apareça alguém e os denuncie.

— O Chris disse para virmos aqui ter.— Leon bufa sem tirar os olhos do seu relógio.— E nada.

É então que eles ouvem uma porta abrir-se atrás deles e quando se viram para trás, encontram Joshua e espreitar pela frincha da porta para os dois jovens jogadores. Ele abre a porta por completo, de modo a conseguir falar com eles.

— O Chris está aqui, podem entrar.— ele faz-lhes sinal para que entrem no seu quarto.

Assim que entram no quarto, Leon e Max encontram alguns dos seus amigos. A única coisa que eles não sabem é que as pessoas que estão no quarto são aquelas que planearam tudo o que deveria acontecer nesta noite.

— Não era suposto irmos ter contigo ao teu quarto?— Max pergunta, dirigindo-se para Chris.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpem.— ele levanta as mãos como se estivesse a render.— Mas sentem-se, fiquem à vontade.

— Até parece que o quarto é teu.— Marc-André, que está sentado no cadeirão com um livro na mão, fala.

— Isso agora não está em causa.— Chris reclama e agacha-se em frente à cama, tirando de debaixo da mesma um saco preto que ao ser movimentado tilinta um pouco.— Vamos jogar a um jogo, sim?

— Chris, eu não sei... — Leon coça a sua nuca enquanto vê Chris tirar de dentro do saco algumas garrafas de cerveja. — Amanhã temos treino e o Löw consegue perceber que não tivemos uma boa noite de sono.

— Caso não te lembres amanhã temos o dia livre. — Julian Draxler aponta. — Anda lá Leon, não tenhas medo. Sempre ouvi dizer que quem não deve não teme.

— Eu não tenho nada a temer. — Leon garante com ar convincente.

Max continuava em silêncio ao lado de Leon a ouvir os outro jogadores falar. O seu subconsciente parecia querer dizer-lhe que algo fora do normal iria acontecer mas ainda que um pouco receoso, Max empurra esse sentimento para trás das suas costas.

— Tudo bem, vamos lá jogar! — ele exclama e mostra um dos seus adoráveis sorrisos. — Qual é o jogo que tens em mente?

— Sentem-se todos num círculo para eu poder explicar as regras. — Christoph pede e é o primeiro a sentar-se sobre o chão alcatifado.

Um a um, todos se sentam e por fim apenas sobra um lugar entre Max e Bernd. Leon morde o interior da sua bochecha ao ser observado pelos seus amigos enquanto esperam que ele ocupe o lugar livre no círculo.

— Anda para aqui. — Max chama, batendo levemente no chão do espaço livre ao seu lado.

— Ficam desde já avisados que não me responsabilizo se formos apanhados por alguém. — ele resmunga após sentar-se entre Max e Bernd.

— Isso não vai acontecer, não te preocupes. — Chris sorri de lado e puxa para a frente das suas pernas o saco que havia tirado de debaixo da cama, distribuindo uma garra a cada um dos seus amigos.

— Vamos jogar ao _Eu Nunca_. — Chris começa por falar, recebendo um bufar amuado de Leon.  —   Quando alguém disser que nunca fez algo e se vocês já o tiverem feito, terão de beber um bocado da vossa bebida. Mas eu acho que todos sabem isso, não é?

— Esse é um jogo para adolescentes com hormonas aos saltos e que acabaram de descobrir a existência de bebidas alcoólicas. — Leon diz com impaciência. — Algo que nós evidentemente não somos.

— Se estás assim tão incomodado podes ir embora. — é Julian Draxler que intervém. — Ninguém te obriga a ficares aqui.

Leon olha em volta, parando em Max que o encara como se quisesse implorar que Leon ficasse a jogar. É por isso que Leon, após suspirar, olha para Chris e baixa um pouco a sua cabeça como maneira de pedir desculpa.

— Posso começar eu? — Marc-André pergunta com as suas mãos a rodearem a sua garrafa de cerveja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mil desculpas pela demora na atualização! talvez me tenha surgido uma súbita onda de bloqueio criativo, mas voltei e já só falta um capítulo para a fic acabar!
> 
> agradeço kudos e comentários :)


	6. sechs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capítulo final! boa leitura! <3

Leon não sabe quantas vezes já teve que beber da sua garrafa - que já é a terceira - mas se há uma coisa de quem tem a certeza é de que está bêbedo. Bernd parece ser o que se encontra mais sóbrio entre todos e é por isso que ele está a aturar os protestos sem sentido de Marc-André.

— A última ronda e depois vamos todos dormir. — Bernd pronuncia e solta um suspiro enquanto penteia o cabelo loiro de Marc-André que está praticamente deitado sobre ele. — Quem se oferece?

— Eu! — Julian Draxler levanta a sua mão e de repente soluça, rindo-se de imediato. — Então... 

O moreno pousa a mão debaixo do seu queixo enquanto pensa em algo para dizer e os seus olhos semicerram quando ele finalmente tem uma ideia para o que dizer. Ele olha para Chris com um sorriso misterioso ao que o loiro responde com um sorriso igual.

— Eu nunca tive qualquer tipo de fantasia com um dos meus colegas de clube. — Draxler finalmente fala.

— Clube? — Marc-André ainda consegue dizer apesar do seu horrível estado. — O Bernd conta?

— Só pode ser do mesmo clube. — Julian Draxler declara, olhando em volta à espera de que alguém leve a sua garrafa aos lábios. — Ninguém?

— Eu e o Ju somos de clubes diferentes, por isso... — Joshua murmura já com sono.

Max engole em seco quando repara que os seus amigos o encaram com curiosidade e finalmente levanta a sua garrafa e leva-a aos seus lábios de modo a poder beber um pouco de cerveja. 

— Mais ninguém? — Chris questiona com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto aponta os seus olhos a Leon. — Vá lá, nada de omitir coisas.

 Talvez seja o álcool nas suas veias a falar, mas Leon bebe um gole da sua cerveja sob o olhar atento de todos os seus amigos, principalmente de Max que quase pode jurar que sente o seu coração a estremecer.

— Marc, estás a babar a minha camisola. — Bernd resmunga com o seu namorado. — Eu vou levá-lo para o quarto. Até amanhã.

— É, acho que já está na hora de ir para a cama. — Max diz enquanto se levanta do chão, quase caindo para trás. — Durmam bem!

— Acho que também vou andando. — Leon pronuncia.

Bernd, Marc-André, Leon e Max saem do quarto e cada um segue para o seu devido quarto. Quando Max aterra no colchão da sua cama, não consegue evitar soltar um longo e pesado suspiro. 

Os pensamentos correm a mil na sua cabeça e ele não sabe exatamente o que se passa com o seu corpo, mas há algo dentro de si que lhe diz para fazer a maior estupidez da sua vida. Max realmente tenta puxar isso para trás das suas costas mas quando dá por si, ele está à frente da porta do quarto oitenta e seis.

— Max? — a voz  de Leon fala assim que o seu colega de clube entra no seu quarto. — Não devias estar a preparar-te para te deitar?

— Quem é? — Max pergunta, mantendo-se parado em frente à porta já fechada do quarto.

— Quem é o quê? — Leon está realmente confuso com a pergunta de Max.

— Com quem é que tiveste a fantasia? —  Max vai direto ao assunto, deixando Leon com uma expressão de choque e boquiaberto. 

— Não sei porque é que queres saber. — Leon profere, cruzando os braços.

— Diz-me, por favor. — Max implora e coloca as suas mãos no ombros de Leon, abanando-o um pouco.

A única resposta que Max recebe é silêncio e um semblante pesado por parte de Leon. O jogador mais baixo volta a abanar os ombros de Leon mas desta vez de maneira mais violenta o que chateia um pouco o moreno.

— É o Sead? — o loiro começa por apontar. — O Johannes? O Timon? O Joshua? O Benni? O-

— És tu, porra! — Leon corta-o com raiva. — Não é nenhum dos que tu disseste!

De novo o silêncio volta a instalar-se entre os dois jovens jogadores que apenas se encaram sem saberem o que dizer ou fazer. Pelo menos até Max se colocar nas pontas dos seus pés de modo a conseguir colocar o seu rosto no mesmo nível no de Leon.

— Prova-o. — o loiro sussurra e Leon consegue sentir todo o seu corpo se arrepiar com isto.

Não é preciso que Max repita o se pedido para que Leon ataque os lábios dele com fogosidade e desejo. O cabelo moreno de Leon rapidamente é embrulhado pelas mãos de Max que o despenteiam.

— Prova-o como deve ser, Leon. — Max murmura contra os lábios de Leon.

**.   .   .   .   .**

Quando acorda e sente um corpo contra o seu, Leon quase pode jurar que esteve muito perto de ter um ataque cardíaco. E talvez isso se repita quando ele vê que esse corpo é na realidade Max que dorme pacificamente na sua cama.

Leon passa alguns minutos a olhar para a expressão de loiro enquanto dorme, sentindo-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por poder acordar e ter esta visão à sua frente. Com cuidado, Leon toca na testa de Max e afasta alguns cabelos da mesma de modo a poder deixar um beijo sobre a mesma.

As memórias da noite anterior estão bem presentes na mente de Leon e o seu sorriso cresce ao lembrar-se de cada pequeno detalhe do que tivera acontecido. Leon nunca pensou que algum dia isto fosse realemente acontecer; acordar lado a lado com Max.

— Leon?  — a voz sonolenta de Max desperta Leon do seu transe.

— Bom dia. — Leon sorri carinhosamente.

— Eu acho que agora é o momento certo para te pedir desculpa... — Max fala com incerteza.  — Eu aproveitei-me da tua fragilidade, por estares bêbedo e-

— O que estás para aí a dizer? — Leon coloca a sua mão sobre a bochecha de Max, passando o seu polegar sobre o lábio inferior do homem loiro. — Já há imenso tempo que eu ando a sonhar com isto. Connosco. Eu e tu.

Max mostra um sorriso tímida e beija os lábios de Leon lentamente como se tivesse medo de que qualquer movimento mais brusco acabasse com o momento. Quando os dois finalmente encostam as testas para poder respirar fundo, Max finalmente fala:

— Eu acho que eles planearam isto tudo. — ele expõe e vê o rosto de Leon espelhar confusão. — O jogo de ontem à noite. Eles fizeram aquilo com um objetivo.

— E conseguiram. — Leon conclui com um sorriso brilhante. — Achas que lhes devemos agradecer?

— Talvez mais tarde. — Max assente e deixa um beijo rápido nos lábios de Leon. — Mas por agora vamos ficar aqui, os teus braços são confortáveis.

Leon sorri e sente Max aconchegar-se contra o seu corpo, enterrando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e respirando contra a sua pele. Com uma das suas mãos, Leon acaricia o cabelo loiro de Max.

— Há quanto tempo? — Leon pergunta ao outro homem.

— Quase três anos. — Max murmura. — Três dolorosos anos.

— Tal como eu. — Leon gargalha levemente. — Somos uns idiotas, não somos?

— Acho que nunca disseste uma coisa tão acertada. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e este é o fim de "only fools"! gostei imenso de escrever esta pequena fic! foi um enorme prazer para mim ter-vos como leitores(as)! obrigado! <3 :D

**Author's Note:**

> eu adoro este ship e sentia-me na obrigação de escrever algo sobre eles! espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar kudos e comentários, eu agradeço! :)


End file.
